Max this, Bella that
by llamafish
Summary: The flock were taken away from her so after two years of mourning she finds her real dad and starts her life over as Bella Swan What will happen will there be love? Fights? Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, turns out Dr Martinez (and others, wince) were traitors and now **she, the flock, the school and Itex are gone. But I'm not thinking about that right now. I've had two years of mourning and now I've decided to get a life. 'Cause that's what the flock would want me to do. Right? So here I am on my way to the small town of Forks, Washington, were I'm going to meet my dad for the first time. That's right, my dad, turns out Jeb was just a lying jerk.

I glance down to see a big secluded house in the forest it probably belonged to some rich retired couple who don't want to be bothered. Oh well.

* * *

1

**I stand outside my father's house staring at the door**. I'm trying to decide whether I should knock or not.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

Hello voice glad you decided to join me.

_Knock he's not going to shoot you._

He could.

_Max, knock._

I stood there for another couple of minutes gathering my courage I could hear the TV blaring inside it sounded like some sort of sporting game.

Wonder whose winning.

_Max, you're stalling_

"Am not," I said a little bit too loud. I heard Charlie turn off the TV and come towards the door.

"Crap," I muttered just before the door opened.

The man standing in front of me had a medium build, short curly brown hair with eyes that matched in colour.

"Hello" he rumbled.

I'm usually the one for words but my mind was blank. "Hello voice? Good time to step in now." I thought. But of course it didn't answer.

"Um hi," I mumbled.

"Do your parents know your out at nine o'clock knocking on strangers doors?" he semi-yelled at me.

"Well you see… that's sort of why I'm here," I said then looked up. "I think I might be your daughter. I said a bit louder. "What?" Charlie asked his eyes going wide.

I said. "I'm you're daughter!" I almost screeched. "OOPS!" I whispered. "Come on get inside," said Charlie when the house lights in the street started to flicker, "so…" said Charlie "So indeed." I said hoarsely. "_Max you're stalling again_." Said the voice "Am not," I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?!" Charlie almost yelled. "Um…" _"Thinking out loud"_ said the voice. "I was thinking out loud _(I think)_." I spoke in a calm voice. "Oh okay then." mumbled Charlie.

"Well you can stay in my guest room tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**"Well Charlie isn't so bad; at least I get to sleep in the guest room."** I thought.

But that thought changed when I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock in my ear. "Stupid evil alarm clock." I mumbled right after I punched it. Five minutes later, I again woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. " That thing does not break does it." I grumbled. Then thought, "Where's a Eraser when you need one?!" Anyway sitting there on the alarm clock was a note that said, _Dear Max/Bella,_

_I've enrolled you in forks high school. Please don't be late, the notes and papers are on the table, school starts at 8:45. Charlie._

"Oh goodie school. (Not!)" I groaned and lied back on the bed staring wordlessly at the wall. Oh well it's the least I can do for Charlie.

**Thirty minutes later…**

So I'm at school and I am getting really jealous of fang's (wince) ability, I'm walking to the little office and I've already glared at ten people, and sneered at 20! Oh god this is going to be a long day. So when I go in, the lady I'm going to call Rosy for no good reason what-so-ever just passes me a map and a slip I need to give to each teacher.

My first subject was just what I needed English, and of course the teachers last name was Martinez (wince) "God I just keep wincing don't I?" Anyway ten minutes late the class was dismissed. Whilst I was packing my books a guy came up behind me when I stood up.

"Hi I'm Mike!"

"Hi Mike." I mumbled and started walking to my next class.

"Your Isabella Swan aren't you?" Mike asked.

"If Charlie says so." I sighed.

"Then what's your real name?" He asked.

God he's persistent!

"Mind your own business Blondie." I said irritated.

"Whatever you want."

**Ten minutes later… Alice POV**

I'm standing outside the cafeteria door waiting for my 'siblings' when I got a vision.

**- Vision -**

There was this girl but definitely not normal I could tell, she smelt partially like bird. And what the hell she has scars all over her!

She was sitting down at our table and seemed as if she was going to jump up and make a run for it at any moment. But the vision got blurry and got cut off.

**- End Vision -**

Weird…

"Alice, Alice, ALICE!" I was pulled back to reality by my husband Jasper.

"Finally a RESPONSE!" Jasper yelled in relief.

"Come on lets go find a new table." I said blankly.

"What do you mean new table?" All of them asked besides Edward who was just staring blankly at me.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Great. Everyone's staring at me like I've murdered someone. _Well… _Sure there was some like… Ari though that doesn't really count seen as he was alive a couple of months later, whitecoats…Erasers, Okay not as much as I thought but still.

Anyway, just as I thought that I felt a nudge at my mind blocks. I know what your thinking why am I still using mind blocks since angel _Wince_ is gone well I say old habits die hard but really I'm still hoping at least she got away. So every time I feel a nudge I look around myself just in case.

And then I saw them, well not them as in the flock but two groups, one of the groups kids made me self conscious, I mean, me Maximum ride who does not, I repeat, does not care about her looks.

And the second group smelled partially like bird, but I didn't look at them though they walked over to me and sat down when Iooked up I almost screamed because the person across from me was… Iggy! So I asked quickly who are you?

As soon as I said that Iggy's eyes got wide "Max?" Iggy whispered.

"Yeppers."

" Max." Iggy screamed and everyone looked over.

"It's Bella." I said. At school so that only he could here.

"Oh" Iggy said.

"So who are the rest of you? And Iggy did they get out?"

"Yes and this is Storm, Feather, Thunder, Lightning and Meow-gi I'm the leader."

**5 nudges at my mind blocks later**

"Okay" I said.

"Who exactly were those other people who walked in with you?" Pointedly staring at Storm.

"Umm… They're the Cullens." She said.

"There names.?" I pushed.

"Uh, Rosalie, Emmett' Alice, Jasper and Edward but I wouldn't try to get his attention apparently every girl besides us have tried and failed because apparently none of them are good enough for him." She said as quickly as possible unless you were Feather who I've been ignoring because of her rants.

I suddenly felt queasy, _Max, _Why hello voice. _Max, you're going to get a lot of new powers right now including, Changing your appearance, Mind reading, Talking to animals, Voice mimicking, control all elements and run as fast as you can fly._

"COOL!" I whisper yelled though they heard me and all gave questioning looks.

"Uh, what was that you just blacked out on us then whisper yelled COOL! As well as blacking out for another couple of seconds," Feather rambled.

"Umm, well…" I said.

"I got a voice who tells me to do things and it told me I'm getting new powers?" I Questioned.

"OOHKAAAAAY…" Said Thunder.

"What are your powers?" asked Meow-gi.

"Changing my appearance, Mind reading, Talking to animals, Voice mimicking, control all elements and run as fast as I can fly." I said.

"Okay lets go to class," Storm said in a bored tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**_4_**

**Feather POV**

OMG! That was the Maximum Ride I wonder what happened to the rest of the Flock? Oh well who cares well I do but we still got to meet the leader!

**Max POV**

Urg, Feathers mental rambles are worse then the ones she gives verbally.

**After school Emmett POV**

"Oh Eddie boy," I called when he didn't come out.

"Emmett lets go," said Alice. "He's not coming, he left after lunch."

"Huh." I said to myself.

**Fang POV**

"Come on guys," I yelled.

We were over Forks Washington DC. We had decided to settle down and go to high school. I never thought I'd say those words. But we're going to high school tomorrow. I haven't heard the end to Nudge's rambles since I said we were going to school. So we were looking for a abandoned house or a holiday house.

**Max POV**

I decided to walk home instead of fly so I could test out one of my powers so I went into the forest and I talked to a mountain lion and it walked home with me. Funny right?

**20 mins later at the house**

There was a knock on the door and two voices.

After reading there minds so that I know if I'll have to fight them I opened the door.

"Umm, hi," I said

**Jacob POV**

Just before the door opened I felt a presence in my head then it left so I just shook it off. Because in front of us was a girl I had never seen.

"Umm, hi," She said

"Is Charlie here?" Asked Billy.

"No, Why?" She asked.

"Old Friends," Billy explained.

"Okay, and stop staring at me," she said glaring at me.

I looked down embarrassed. When I did Charlie's car pulled up and he got out and once he saw us he started running to meet us.

**Charlie POV**

I got out of the car to see Billy and Jacob I hadn't seen them in a full 4 Years!


End file.
